heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Freyr, Lord of Change/We need to define these!
This blog also contains new category and format suggestions. I know it's a beast, but please read and comment. For the past few days I have been working on the categories. I have been trying to correct typo's, duplicates, and make it easy to navigate. Now I have a plan for when it starts to get crazy, but I need a few things defined first. *'Alternate Time-Line'- What exactly falls under Alternate Time-line? Each character if from their own universe and time-line respectively. I would prefer that each universe made to house a users characters, themes, items, ideas have it's own name. If your character if from a multiverse that you have created and is not from the "original" universe I think it should be noted on the character sheet, but left out of the categories. =\ If multiple characters from multiple multiverse's start to amass in one category it will become impossible to navigate and find what you're looking for. *'Alternate Universe'- See above statement *'Enhancement'- This is a sub-category for fanon-powers, but I feel it is to loosely explained. What type of powers go in here? *'Fan-made Power'- please note that this is a duplicate of Fanon-power category. If you have a power listed as such please change it to Category:Fanon-power please. *'Fan-made Weapon'- I like the enthusiasm. Keep it going, but also add Category:Equipment to these pages please as the Fan-made Weapon category is going to be made into a sub-category of it. *'Group'- The difference in a "Group" and an "Organization" is merely semantics. Please make sure that any pages tagged as Group are changed to Organizations please. *'Omniverse'- We need to define what this is. I am going to suggest a "higharchy" of the -verses in a moment. Let me know your opinions. Categories Ok I'm going to start orginizing the categories hardcore now. Here are some of the main categories I'm going to make. *'Users'- This is a main category that I will link (or try to) all user categories to. It would make my job a little easier if you would take the time to make your own category page and add it to the user page as a sub. *'Omniverse'- Or something of the like. This main category will have a link to all user multiverses. I know it sounds confusing, but this is a layers upon layers thing going on here. =\ Might fry my brain by the time it's over. *'Races'- I use the term loosely, but this main category with hold all types of characters in categories here. Examples being Dragon, Chimera, Human, ect. *'Alignment'- This category will be the main that holds links to all character alignment categories. i.e. Good, Hero, Evil, Anti-Hero, ect. *'Equipment'- This is going to hold categories that obviously fall under it. Fan-Made Weapons/Armor, ect. *'Story'- The main category that will hold links to all types of stories, but not the story pages them selves. You will see what I mean in a minute. Next Level *'Users'- The next level of this main category is obvious also. It is as low as it will go. *'Multiverse'- These categories are going to be specifically named as each user may have more than one of their own. Multiple universes can exist in a multiverse, but any universe that exists in a different multiverse does not exist to the other multiverse. i.e. the character cannot meet or interact except under special circumstances; basically to each multiverse no other multiverse exists. *'Races'- Also obvious, just don't forget to add a race category to this one. Please do not add character to the race main category, only the races category itself. i.e Dragon would go under race, but characters like Phoenix would not. *'Equipment Type'- Fan-made Weapon, Fan-made Armor, Legendary objects, ect. would go under here. *'Story Title'- Imagine it kinda like a book if you will. The story page itself will hold the category (book) that holds all the chapter (pages). If your story is based on an RP use the seasons format for the chapters. One more level *'The Universe'- There are going to be thousands of universes. Each universe is part of a multiverse, which is part of the Omniverse. Please try to keep all tags down to the universe level to help keep all of this organized. There are a few exceptions to this rule. i.e. A good that exists as part of the whole multiverse may fall under the Multiverse tag. If there are multiple characters above the universe level you might want to add a 0- next to their name so that they wont get caught up in the universe list and become hard to find, or add a z- to each universe name. =\ What ever floats your boat. This is just a piece of advise. Comments, Questions, Concerns? Thank you for enduring this monster of a post if you made it this far. Category:Blog posts